zelda2fandomcom-20200216-history
Mikau
Mikau is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Mikau is a Zora who was born in Termina. Prior to the events of the game, he was the guitarist for the band The Indigo-Gos, but died while trying to save the eggs of his fellow bandmember, Lulu. Biography Mikau was terribly wounded when he went to the Pirates' Fortress to take back Lulu's stolen eggs. When Link arrives in Great Bay, he notices several seagulls flying in circles just off the coast. Here, he finds Mikau floating limply in the water, where he pleads for Link to help him get to shore. On the beach, Mikau tries to get up and walk, but collapses. He introduces himself to Link and asks if the hero will listen to his final message. After Link agrees, Mikau takes out his Guitar of Waves and sings about what has happened to him, also telling Link about a climate change that could spell doom for the other Zoras. The last lyric he sings mirrors the request which Darmani had made to Link earlier. "Somebody, please rescue her eggs before the pirates take their toll. Oh, somebody, somebody, please heal my soul." Link, understanding his plight, plays the "Song of Healing" for Mikau on his ocarina. In a dream-like scene, Mikau reunited with his fellow bandmembers one last time as his spirit leaves his body. The body also disappears in a faint blue light, leaving only the Zora Mask behind, which contains his soul. Link takes the mask, which transforms him into Mikau. The mask also gives Link all of Mikau's powers, including the ability to read Zora Script, and the knowledge of how to play guitar. Mikau appears again before Link, as his spirit asks the hero to carve his farewell song onto his grave. Link promises Mikau to help Lulu in his place, and to save the Zoras from the coming evil. Later in the game, when Link learns and played the "Elegy of Emptiness" in his Zora form, it creates a shell that looks like Mikau. It is strongly hinted that Mikau was romantically involved with Lulu, and could potentially be the father of her children, as she initially does not want to tell him that the Gerudo Pirates took her eggs. This is also supported by his determination to get the eggs back, and why the pair were walking hand in hand in Mikau's dying vision. Grave markings "Herein lies Mikau, the legendary guitarist of the Zora tribe. He is to be remembered in song, and his lyrics are written here." "We the Zora" Sharp fins are the mark of the Zora. We swim speeding through the seas with '''A' and the control stick.'' If '''R' is pressed when swimming a shield is produced to deflect enemies.'' (spoken) "If you have magic." We can even dive by pressing '''B'! Oh-Oh... We the Zora. "Zora Fight Song" For my punch of anger, hit '''B'.'' Press '''B' repeatedly for a flurry of attacks!'' Yeah, Yeah! For my deadly move, press and hold '''B'.'' Now release! It's the final blow. My double cutters! Category:Zora Category:The Indigo-Gos members